godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzhell Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Godzhell that . since March 2009. I am posting to announce my status as an Admin on the wiki. On a side note, I will probably update the hope page weekly. --Sethg, The current richest player in Godzhell. (talk) 20:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, it's me, Kane, the guy who started this wiki. I just stumbled upon some emails telling me there were edits on this wiki, which completely shocked me. I had completely forgotten about this wiki and I honestly never thought it would get visitors or anything. I haven't looked around yet, so I'm not sure if the old spamming problems have gotten better or not, but I'm just glad to see people still using this. I'll try to check in more often haha. Sorry for the long absence I guess. You might see me playing in-game. Go ahead and add me if you want. Name's "Mooshu_" or "Mod Kane" (Lol at those old attempts to make your character look like a mod). Sorry for the name, I made the account years ago and I'm surprised to see the game's still active. Anyways, yeah just talk to me or something and I might give you some cool items if I still have any. Carry on :D From Kane 10:11, May 11, 201 (UTC) Hey what's up everyone. Summer is almost here and I have around 20 days left of high school. For anyone who's interested, I'll be going to Boston College next year, so not very far from home. I'm majoring in Computer Science. Anyways, this summer I'm going to try and find as much free time as possible to be on the server with you guys. Life gets busier by the day, but there will always be a place in my heart and mind for you all. Big changes to Godzhell are also on the horizon from the discussions I've been having with our good friend Ethan. If you haven't voted yes on the PK re-add poll, please do so so we can reach 100. Any questions can go to thepacific@me.com if I'm not online. Much love everyone. From The Pacific 00:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ' So another week has gone by..... What has happened in this last week? I don't know. I haven't been on allot lately (Busy with school). But from what iv'e heard, two well known players have returned. I'm pleased to say that jj and Seth have returned from their vacation away from GodzHell. You can expect to see them in-game at Skillz. I also heard about some drama with X100 though i'm not too sure on the details. Keep me informed on what is happening by emailing me at Ethan@godzhell.info or by leaving a message on my Talk page. Don't forget to vote on the poll below. -Ethan ' From: TheSinned 21:57, April 15, 2013 (UTC +12) Do you want PK re added ? Yes. No. BobTheChickenPea (Bureaucrat) Sethg (Admin) Im Chris (Bureaucrat) Wolf12145 (Admin) King Pacific (The Pacific) ; Useful pages * Extinct Rares * Rares * Godzhell Wall of Fame * Legends of GodzHell (Past and Present) * Godzhell Wall of Infamy * Official List of Godzhell Staff Members * Godzhell List of Notable Players * Godzhell * Codes * PKing * Skills ; Minigames / Areas * Godwars * Partyhat minigame * Barrows * Desert Treasure * Mod Island * Kalphite Queen * King Black Dragon GodzHell is currently: Online. Is this wiki helpful? Yes. No. Prevent Hacking Learn how to Protect your account! Only the mightiest of slayers have the strength to defeat the dark beast. __NOEDITSECTION__